


Ambroisie

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Masturbation, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Si tu étais ambroisie pour les revenants, alors tu étais pour moi aussi.
Relationships: Hanamaki Ichiko/Murakumo Yuzuki
Kudos: 1





	Ambroisie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552580) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart). 



Je ne m’attendais pas à dis-le que c’était ma gentillesse, de toutes choses, est qui vous a attiré vers moi.

Dans mon lit, avec la lumière du soleil couchant venant par la fenêtre, vitrage de vos cheveux bruns avec un halo doré, se reflétant contre vos cils sombres. Sa tête reposait contre ma poitrine que tu asséché et j’ai regardé le plafond contemplant notre situation.

Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un homme gentil.

Je pourrais avoir froid. Je pourrais être impoli. Je pourrais être cruel.

Tu savais que, plus d’une fois, dans ces premiers jours où tu travaillais sous moi, tu t’es retrouvé au bout de ma colère. Susano l’a dit beaucoup de fois, Kagutsuchi me l’a dit au visage, et même Yuki s’est souvent retrouvé aux prises avec des euphémismes pour me défendre.

Pourtant, c’est ce que tu as dit. Tu m’aimais parce que j’étais gentille. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander pourquoi.

La première fois que nous étions seuls, quand tu es entré dans ma maison sans invitation et sans préavis, je pratiquais Ikebana, et tu, au plus fort de ta naïveté m’as dit que tu ne comprennes pas les principes, mais que tu pensais que c’était beau. J’ai, à mon tour, pensé que tu me faire plaisir, en me disant que l’organisation des fleurs était comme la magie.

Tu, alors, m’est apparu comme si tu es un bouquet de mufliers, me prendre au dépourvu. Quelque chose ne pas assis bien avec moi, et si j’ai apprécié à contrecœur la pensée et les mots de louange, j’ai ignoré ton vraie nature, donc contrairement à la mienne.

Ce n’est que lorsque je suis tombé malade que je vous ai reconnu pour ce que vous étiez. Un individu attentionné, une â me sans histoire, sans corruption. Quelqu’un à protéger.

Le lendemain, nous avons convaincu Chikage que je n’avais rien à voir avec sa femme de passage, je t’ai trouvé dans le hall vide, perdu dans tes propres pensées comme toujours, en attendant avec impatience pourmoi d’arriver, de _me voir_.

Pourtant, je n’ai pas eu le courage de t’affronter ce jour-là. Je me suis caché de toi, attendant que tu abandonnes, mais tu ne l’as jamais fait, n’est-ce pas ?

Mon choc de trouver une âme collègues que je pouvais se connecter à doit avoir rencontré de telle sorte que j’avais peur que vous vous détourneriez de moi cette même nuit. Je n’ai jamais été très bon dans la communication de mes intentions et de mes pensées.

Un imbécile complet, je me suis confié à toi, je t’ai tout dit, à un étrange à Okunezato. Quelqu’un à enquêter, quelqu’un à bannir, et pourtant quelqu’un de si sérieux et innocent. Quelqu’un que je voulais aider. Quelqu’un qu’il fallait connaître.

Non, ce sont des mensonges. Je te l’ai dit parce que tu m’as demandé de le faire. J’ai cédé juste parce que tu as dit que tu voulais tout savoir sur moi, et je voulais que tu le saches. Parce que tu te sentais seule comme moi.

Tu es reconnaissant, reconnaissant pour un indice sur l’endroit où se trouvait ton frère. Tu es si heureux que quelqu’un d’autre qui a vu ta lutte avec la disparition de Hanate, la mort présumée, qu’il t’a aidé à aller de l’avant de telle sorte que juste senti raison. Je le sais, je peux être perspicace parfois, contrairement à Kagutsuchi.

Tu m'as déçu ou laissé tomber, tu as gardé mes secrets et promis de te battre à mes côtés. Parce que les rêves sont tout ce que nous sommes à la fin, je me souviens que vous me dire quand j’ai demandé pourquoi, et le mien est un noble objectif qu’elle voulait faire dans la réalité.

Au lieu de m’enfuir, comme tu auras dû, ce que tu as rendu était si précieux qui m’a fait souhaiter que je pourrais retourner la faveur.

Alors, j’ai commencé à rêver de toi. Jambes verrouillées autour des hanches. Lèvres contre cous, haletés enfouis dans des oreillers. Des tiges d’or s’entrelacent avec des jasmins espagnols.

Il m’est venu à l’esprit un proverbe que ma grand-mère me disait, peut-être pour m’éduquer sur les dangers de l’activité des revenants. Nous ne sommes rien d’autre que des plantes sans pis dans l’affront de l’hiver, la vie était finie et courte, nous avons dû nous battre pour ce que nous voulions. Quand notre temps était terminé, alors c’était fini, et vous devez faire face à ce que vous avez pu accomplir.

Je ne savais donc pas ce que je voulais vraiment de la vie, exactement.

Le soir du concert A-TO au collège, j’ai proposé de courir patrouiller à travers la ville. Tatehira voulait venir avec, après que je lui avais dit mes impressions sur notre héritage commun, et je l’ai laissé, comme marcher avec lui était similaire à marcher seul.

Je voulais simplement me vider l’esprit à travers la marche, et il serait peu probable pour moi de courir en vous si j’évitais la partie nord de la ville, comme je savais Yuki t’avait donné un billet et tu as plutôt aimé sa musique.

Mon esprit a décidé de se tracer jusqu’à moi en venant à l’hôtel une fois de plus, et alors que je savais Yasu était passé par là plus tôt, une crainte a repris mon estomac et j’ai dû aller à l’intérieur et vérifier par moi-même. J’ai senti dans les profondeurs de mon â me que c’était important.

Je pouvais sentir le souffle du bébé sur vos lèvres que vous avez tenu sur moi pour votre chère vie, avec les larmes glissant sur votre visage, et comme tu m’as parlé, mon emprise sur ma conscience glisser loin que le sang trempé ma chemise, je savais que tu es spéciale.

Je savais alors, ce n’était pas ça. Même si je mourais, j’en avais assez d’ancrer le monde vivant pour revenir en été, j’avais enfin quelque chose à consacrer à ma vie. Hélas, je ne suis pas mort, à ma grande surprise, et je savais que nous pouvions grandir ensemble.

Les jours passèrent, puis quelques semaines. Je penserais à toi.

Quand j’ai pris une promenade dans le jardin de l’hôtel.

Quand j’arrangeais des fleurs.

Quand j’étais seule dans ma chambre et la main sous la taille, je pensais à toi dans un lit de roses.

C’est là que tu as dit aux autres que tu aimais ma gentillesse. Si honnête et si véridique, comme si tu savaisàquel point tuétais bruyant, ou que j’étais dans la mezzanine au-dessus de toi.

Tu es du sucre et du miel. Tu es des roses rouges et du lin. Un endroit où appeler à la maison. Je ne vous mérite pas que tu respires lourd sur ma peau et saisir à ma taille, et je chuchote.

« Je t’aime. »

Je ne sais pas si tu m’as entendu, mais je le pensais. Je le ferai toujours. Je savais ce que tu étais, j’ai vu les photos, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Si tu étais ambroisie pour les revenants, alors tu étais pour moi aussi.


End file.
